


[podfic] The Loophole

by Annapods



Series: anna's fave pods [29]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Collection: Purimgifts Day 3, Comedy, Gen, Not-Quite Identity Reveal, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-10-23 11:30:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17682614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods
Summary: Alya is convinced that Marinette is Ladybug, but there is one loophole, one ridiculous loophole, that could change her mind. Marinette is desperate enough to use it.00:06:28 :: Written byKittykatepb.





	[podfic] The Loophole

**Author's Note:**

  * For [muggle95](https://archiveofourown.org/users/muggle95/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Loophole](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6072727) by [kittykatepb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittykatepb/pseuds/kittykatepb). 



 

 

 **Streaming and download (mp3):**[dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/r7hpxit9r7bo075/%5BMLB%5D%20The%20Loophole.mp3?dl=0) \- [google drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1z8ELbS_scyRB2VSKMKOPwT-SgnPr4vVA)

 

 **Contact me:**[twitter](https://twitter.com/iamapodperson) \- [pillowfort](https://pillowfort.io/Annapods) \- [tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/) \- [dreamwidth](https://annapods.dreamwidth.org/) \- email (annabelle.myrt@gmail.com)

 **Notes:** this was recorded for Muggle95 for Purimgifts 2019  
Thanks to Kittykatepb for giving me permission to podfic this work!

 

 


End file.
